


Use Your Words, Pretty Boy

by nj_1996



Series: Charles and Dan are horny motherf***ers [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Absolute Fucking Filth, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: After teasing each other relentlessly, Charles and Dan finally get it on! Expect hot, steamy sex, and very little plot.You're welcome........?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Charles and Dan are horny motherf***ers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Use Your Words, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Olive and Oil! Also known as: Absolute. Fucking. Filth. 
> 
> I finally did it you guys! I finally wrote the sequel! Are you proud of me? Tell me you're proud of me! :D

‘’So, do you want me to do you now then, or later?’’ Daniel whispered into his ear, and Charles was pretty sure that a visible shiver ran down his spine. He gulped, biting his lip for a moment as he leaned slightly more into Daniel and closed his eyes for a moment. 

Before he knew it, he could feel lips on his exposed neck, and Charles gasped softly as he could feel Daniel’s arms around his waist tightening ever so slightly. ‘’I don’t like to be ignored, sweet cheeks.’’ The Aussie whispered to Charles, biting slightly on the soft skin of the Monegasque’s neck after he spoke. ‘’I’m gonna need you to use your big boy words to tell me what you want.’’

Charles could feel his breathing speed up as Daniel spoke to him, and he gasped softly when the man bit into his skin. ‘’Fuck…I…now please. Definitely now.’’ He mumbled in return. He was pretty sure he could feel Daniel smirking into his skin then, and he actually felt a little cold as Daniel was suddenly off of him, standing right next to him, with a more than prominent bulge in his shorts.

‘’God…’’ Charles mumbled, staring right at it for a moment, while Daniel hummed in amusement. ‘’You’re allowed to call me Dan for now, Charlie boy. But we might find out just how kinky you are later.’’ He said with a smirk. ‘’Now how about you grab your things and follow me upstairs to my room? I’ll make it very worth your while.’’ He told the Monegasque.

Charles nodded quickly then, almost instantly jumping up and gathering his things, before following the Aussie, who had already started to walk back inside ahead of him. He managed to just barely get into the elevator with the man in time, breathing a little heavy from running after Daniel to catch up. It made the Aussie chuckle, and the man leaned in to whisper into the Monegasque’s ear.

‘’Don’t worry, pretty boy. Soon enough you’ll just have to be a good boy and take what I give you, no more running around.’’ He whispered, pulling away and smiling happily like he hadn’t just whispered absolute filth into Charles’ ear. He felt like he could barely keep standing on his legs. He was so fucking turned on at this point, only hiding his erection by holding a towel in front of his trunks.

The lift finally stopped at Daniel’s floor then, and the man walked out, with Charles right behind him. They went over to Daniel’s room, with the Aussie walking in first and closing the door behind the both of them. As soon as he did though, he pushed Charles up against it, his lips crashing onto the Monegasque’s.

‘’Fuck, Charles. You have no idea what you do to me. That pretty, little face of yours, your amazing body, that accent that gives me an instant boner. I just want to fucking ravage you.’’ Daniel mumbled against the Monegasque’s lips as he wrapped his arms around the man and dipped both of his hands down Charles’ trunks, massaging the supple skin of his ass.

Charles could only moan in return, already just reduced to taking what Daniel gave him as the Aussie licked his way into his mouth and explored it for all it was worth. He suddenly gasped then, feeling a finger gently tease his hole, and Charles could feel his own cock leaking a bit of pre-cum as it was rock hard against Daniel’s.

‘’Such a pretty boy.’’ The Aussie moaned as he moved back to Charles’ neck, licking and kissing at the skin. He knew better than to leave any real marks, but that didn’t meant that he didn’t desperately want to. He started to pull at Charles’ trunks then, pulling them down over his ass and finally down far enough that it freed the Monegasque’s cock, too.

Charles felt exposed, he felt hot all over, but most of all he just felt so fucking horny. So needy for Daniel to just fuck him right then and there. It seemed that the Aussie had other plans though, at least for the time being. He slowly sank down onto his knees, kissing all over Charles’ torso as he made his way down, until he was finally face to face with the man’s cock.

‘’You like this view?’’ Daniel asked with a smirk, wrapping his fingers around the Monegasque’s cock and placing a kiss on the side of the length as he continued to look up right into Charles’ eyes. The man in question gasped softly, nodding as he moaned. Daniel almost growled a little in return, leaning in to Charles’ thigh and biting a little into the skin, making his lover hiss in pain. ‘’I told you to use your words, pretty boy. You better listen to me.’’ 

Charles gasped again at that, nodding some more before he finally opened his mouth. ‘’Yes, fuck Dan. Love it. Love to see you there. Want to see your lips around my cock, want to know what your mouth feels like.’’ He finally said, and that was really all that Daniel had wanted to hear. He placed another kiss to the head of Charles’ cock, licking up the gathered pre-cum there, before he wrapped his lips around the head and started to suck the man down. 

This wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination Daniel’s first rodeo. He had more than enough experience, and he knew damn well how to please a little twink like Charles Leclerc. He expertly sucked the Monegasque down his throat, even deepthroating him a few times as he started to play with and tease the man’s balls, before moving on to his hole. 

Charles was by then already and absolute, utter mess. He was moaning loudly, not giving a single fuck about who could possibly hear them. He had Daniel fucking Ricciardo sucking him off, and there was the promise of so much more still to come. Still, it felt like it had been way too short when the Aussie finally pulled off, getting up and removing his own trunks before taking Charles’ hand and guiding him to the bed.

‘’I want you to lie down on your belly, pretty boy.’’ Daniel told his lover gently. He could tell that Charles was out of it a little already, slightly overwhelmed by the whole experience, and so he went at it nice and gently. ‘’I’m going to eat you out and open you up with my fingers before I fuck you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?’’ 

Daniel’s words alone made Charles moan, and he nodded as he bit down on his lip. ‘’Fuck that sounds…yes please.’’ He finally said after getting a disapproving look for initially not using any words. As Daniel gestured to the bed, Charles laid down on it, spreading his legs wide for the Aussie to get in between. He could hear Daniel being busy behind him for a moment, but the man was there soon enough.

Charles let out a gasp as he suddenly felt a pair of lips pressing a kiss to his ass, before letting out a small moan when he felt teeth biting into the same patch of skin. ‘’Daniel…please.’’ He begged, wanting so desperately to get fucked by this hunk of a man. 

Daniel decided then that he wouldn’t drag this out too much anymore, and he gently pushed apart Charles’ ass then, licking a broad stripe over his fluttering hole. ‘’O-oohhhhh, god.’’ Charles moaned, extremely sensitive as he was down there. ‘’Fuck, Dan. That feels…’’ He mumbled, only to get a very amused, ‘’I know, baby. Just relax.’’ In return from the man.

Charles did his very best to relax as Daniel ate him out, letting out the occasional gasp or moan when the man did something unexpected or suddenly added a finger to help open him up for his cock. When Charles finally ended up with three fingers inside of him, fucking his hole open from behind, he couldn’t take it anymore. ‘’Daniel, please. Just, fuck me…please.’’ He begged, and he was pretty certain that he could feel the man smirking at him from behind.

‘’That’s a good boy.’’ The Aussie praised, pressing a few kisses to Charles’ spine as he leaned over. ‘’Use your words to tell me what you want, pretty boy.’’ He added. Daniel pulled his fingers out then, and Charles whined softly, feeling very empty all of a sudden, but the feeling didn’t last long. Before he knew it, he could feel something else prodding against his hole, something hard, and big. ‘’You ready to take me, Charlie?’’

‘’Yes, yes. Please, yes.’’ Charles moaned in return, grabbing the sheets in his balled fists and crying out loudly as the Aussie entered him. He felt so big inside of him, and Charles felt so full. Daniel was really only halfway in when Charles was pretty sure that he really couldn’t do this. ‘’Fuck…hurts.’’ He mumbled, and the Australian immediately stopped moving, reaching down to gently stroke his lover’s hips. ‘’Shhhh, Charlie. You’re being so good. Such an amazing boy. You can do this, I know you can. Just relax for me, yeah? Be a good boy and relax for me.’’

Daniel was being so unbelievably sweet to him, and Charles let out a little noise of appreciation at the praise as he took a deep breath and slowly relaxed all of his body. Daniel felt a lot less resistance as he slowly pushed in the rest of the way, until he was finally fully sheathed inside of the Monegasque. ‘’You’re being so good, Charles. Absolutely amazing for me. You can tell me when I can move, yeah? Take all the time you need, I want you to feel good.’’

It took a few minutes, but finally the ache in Charles’ body started to fade, and the urge to get fucked by Daniel fully took over again. ‘’Dan…please move. Fuck me.’’ He begged. Daniel by then had spent the past few minutes holding himself back form just absolutely ravaging Charles like he had said he wanted to, but now he could finally let go a little. He braced himself on his arms, putting them on either side of Charles, as he slowly started to move his hips, working towards a steady rhythm.

Charles could feel the Aussie’s cock sliding slowly in and out of him, and he gasped loudly when the man finally hit that special little spot inside of him dead on. ‘’Oh Jesus. Daniel…I…fuck.’’ He moaned out, his knuckles turning white from the force that he was grabbing the sheets with. ‘’More, please. I need…more.’’ He begged, almost screaming out when Daniel suddenly snapped his hips and gave a hard, deep thrust into the Monegasque.

‘’That what you want, pretty boy? You want me to fuck your sweet, little hole like I mean it?’’ Daniel asked as he did just as Charles asked of him, fucking into the Monegasque a little harder and listening as each thrust deliciously interrupted the man’s breathy moans. ‘’Talk to me, Princess. I can’t read your mind.’’ Daniel said then, giving another sharp thrust in between to get Charles to do as he was told.

‘’Oh, fuck!’’ Charles yelled out, biting down into the mattress for a moment as Daniel nailed him from behind. ‘’Please, please. Fuck me like you own me. I’m getting so close, Daniel. I need to come. Please, make me come.’’ He begged, trying to push his ass back a little towards Daniel as he chased his high.

Charles gasped again as he was suddenly pulled up onto all fours, and moaned deeply as he felt Daniel’s hand on him, jerking him off in tandem with his thrusts. It was just too overwhelming for the Monegasque, and he screamed out his lover’s name as he finally came hard, painting the sheets underneath him an even pearlier white.

The Monegasque pretty much collapsed then, and Daniel pulled out as he let the exhausted boy lie back down on the bed. He grabbed a hold of his own cock then, rapidly jerking himself off as he watched the fucked out form of Charles Leclerc lying beneath him. He really only needed another minute, before he too let out a low, deep moan, coming hard and spraying his load all over Charles’ ass and lower back. ‘’Fuck…’’ He mumbled then, dropping onto his back right next to the Monegasque.

He watched the man with a lazy smile for a moment, before he brought his hands up to Charles’ lips, watching his lover lick the cum off of them. ‘’Good boy.’’ He praised again, leaning over and kissing him gently afterwards. ‘’Fucking hell, that was hot.’’ He mumbled as he pulled away. ‘’How the fuck is your ass so tight? Felt like a fucking virgin.’’ He praised as he stared back at the ceiling.

He turned his head back towards Charles when he didn’t get an answer, his mouth dropping open when he saw the man blushing and turning his head away. ‘’Charles, no?! Really?!’’ He asked in shock, staring at the Monegasque as Charles shrugged a little. ‘’I mean…not a virgin in the real sense. Just never been fucked before…’’ He finally admitted, biting his lip a little. ‘’How many more days are you staying here exactly?’’


End file.
